


A Thief in the Night

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, First Meeting, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, break in, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: ...Came to Steal Your HeartMickey's dog alterts him of a "dangerous" intruder...little does Mickey know how dangerous he actually isPROMPT:I woke up from a sound and cursing coming from the living room and u were robbing my house so i panicked and hit you with a lamp but you're actually really hot wtf" au(mostly it minus how he woke up)





	

Mickey wakes to something wet and cold hitting his hand. He hears a whine as he continues to be nudged. 

“What is it?” He mumbles into his pillow. He groans after he hears more whining. 

“I just took you out, bud.” 

Another whine. 

“There’s no way you’re hungry just go back to sleep.”

His dog gives another wine and then a high pitched bark. 

Mickey sits up and turns on his light. 

“What is it?” 

He watches his dog whine and go to Mickey’s bedroom door then back to Mickey. 

“What? Is something out there?” 

His dog gives another small whine and goes back to nudging Mickey up. 

“Okay, okay.” He gets up and grabs his bat near the bed. “Let’s go check it out then, huh?” 

Mickey walks to his door, slightly ajar like he leaves it in case his dog wants to sleep in the living room instead of with him. He opens it further as he walks out slowly, his dog on his heels. 

 

He stands still when he hears whispering coming from what could be either the living room or the kitchen. He gets a nudge from his dog when he’s been standing too long.

“Okay Jesus.” Mickey says as he continues on. He notices his front door open slightly illuminating some of the dark room. He sees a shadow walking over to the kitchen.

Are you fucking serious? Is Mickey Milkovich getting fucking robbed?

Mickey waits for the perfect time to attack. He runs towards the shadow, dropping his bat in the process, but quickly grabs the lamp on the kitchen counter hitting the thief on what Mickey assumes is his head. He then darts to the door, closing it, and turning on the main apartment light to see his intruder face to face and he sure as hell wasn’t letting the asshole get away with just a bump on the head.

“Oww what the fuck,” the man grumbles on the floor, rubbing his head, still making eye contact with Mickey’s floor.

“What the fuck? What do you mean ‘what the fuck’? You fucking broke into my apartment. You’re lucky you didn’t get a bat to the skull.”

“Can you stop yelling? It’s hurting my now injured head.”

Mickey scoffs. Where does this guy get off?

Mickey puts the lamp down. “Look asshole…” Mickey starts before his dog interrupts by going to the man on the ground and deciding to lick him instead of bark.

Some fucking guard dog.

The intruder now getting kisses from Mickey’s dog shakes his head left in right to avoid licks on the lips. His beanie covering his head comes off and Mickey notices the deep red hair. Holy shit was that some color. Mickey rolls his eyes and goes over to one of his cabinets, pulls out a dishrag, and goes to the freezer for some ice. Still never making eye contact with his intruder he hands him the rag. “Here. For your head.”

The redhead looks up at him and smiles and Mickey swears he’s seen God, whether he believes in him or not. Where the fuck was this guy going around so late at night looking like some kind of fuckin Adonis.

“Thanks,” the man says.  

Mickey just nods and walks back behind the man. How was he supposed to be intimidating when he could barely look at the guy?

“So uh you wanna tell me what the fuck you were doing breaking into my apartment, Red?”

“Ian,” he says.

“Huh?”

“My name.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “I don’t give a fuck. Why were you in my apartment?”

The redhead, Ian, rubs his head awkwardly. “I uh thought it was mine…”

Mickey’s not buying it.  “Mhmm sure…”

“The door was open.” Ian admits.

Mickey scowls but then looks towards his door which he just closes and sees it opening. Just now noticing the hinges don’t look right. Fucking piece of shit apartment. Still though…

“So you decided to just come in? Hey this stranger’s door is broken let me just bust into their fucking place and make myself at home huh?”

Ian shakes head. “No, no uh…I was hungry…”

“What?!”

“I knew you cooked something. I could smell it earlier and …I was hungry.”

Mickey rubs his eyes, not believing what is happening. Maybe this was just a dream…

“I don’t…I don’t think you understand what…” Mickey can’t get out his frustrations.

“I umm…” the redhead continues. “I may be a little high”

Mickey takes his hand from his face and looks at the man in front of him. He looks so ashamed that Mickey just starts laughing.

“What?”

“I may be high. No…no I’m definitely high and a little drunk. I just wanted food. And I knew you had food and your door was open and you’re so hot and I really like your dog and I just.. I fuck…I hate Lip…I’m never…” Ian goes on and on but Mickey does catch the “you’re so hot” part and starts blushing and shaking his head. No way had he heard that right.

Ian looks up at him. “I’m really sorry. I haven’t smoked in forever and Lip, my brother, bought this shit and….fuck.”

Mickey tries to hide his laughter now. “And I bet that bump to the head isn’t making things any better huh?”

Ian grins. “No…not really…no.”

Mickey laughs again and Ian joins in which makes Mickey’s dog all the more rowdy. Laughter always gets him excited and he starts going back and forth between Mickey and Ian licking them both. Well first jumping on Mickey to kiss him since Mickey was not compromising by meeting them both on the floor until he finally does.

“I always see you around.” Ian confesses. “You and you’re dog and I always want to say something but…” Ian looks at Mickey and his German Shepard. “You’re….”

“Kind of intimidating?” Mickey continues for him and Ian laughs.

“Maybe.” He says then rubs the back of Mickey’s dog’s ears. “but now I can see you’re both really soft in the inside.”

His dog gives Ian a big lick on the face after that and Mickey crosses his arms in protest.

“What’s his name anyways?” Ian asks betting the back of the dog.

Mickey looks away and mumbles.

“What?”

“Sodapop. His name is Sodapop.”

Ian starts laughing and pets the dog more excitedly. “Well nice to meet you sodapop.” He says to the dog in a cutesy voice.

“And yours?” Ian asks.

“Hmm?”

“I never got your name.”

Mickey breathes in. “It’s Mickey.”

Ian starts laughing. “Like the mouse! Mickey Mouse!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Mickey says squeezing his mouth shut to not give Ian the satisfaction of making him laugh again.

“Mickey Mouse and Sodapop.” Ian declares. “Nice to meet both of you.” He looks back up at Mickey and gives him another golden smile and Mickey understands that it’s about to be the start of something beautiful all because a stupid redhead got too high and his goddamn apartment was a shithole.


End file.
